


Human Spiced Latte

by wolfoftheafterlife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Autumn, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Humor, I Don't Even Know, M/M, at least I thought so, dean winchester is actually a huge nerd, pumpkin spiced lattes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfoftheafterlife/pseuds/wolfoftheafterlife
Summary: A silly little Halloween themed coffee shop AU.





	

Castiel sighed after the last customer took their coffee. It had been a slow day and because of the season, most people seemed to order the same things. At this point Cas just wanted to go home and never think about pumpkin flavoured anything ever again. Since Charlie was on break he was the only one working. He was getting tired of making pumpkin spiced lattes. About five more minutes to go and Charlie's break will be over and Cas can take his own.  
Cas had started to wipe off the empty tables when he heard the bell above the door ring, signalling there were more customers. He hurried back behind the register, ready to take another order.  
"Hello, I can take your order whenever you're-" When he looked up he saw two people; one was tall with long hair, the other, oddly enough, was wearing a pumpkin mask. "Ready?"  
The tall one seemed as if he were trying to stop the other, placing a hand on his shoulder. The shorter one shrugged him off and went on with his order.  
"Hello, I would like one human spiced latte, please." Castiel didn't know how to respond so he just stared at the boy in confusion.  
"Dean," the other boy spoke, "that's not Charlie."  
'Dean' took off his mask, slowly turning red as realised his mistake.  
"Charlie's on break," he explained to the boys in front of him. As if sensing she was being spoken of, Charlie came out of the break room. She looked at them, trying to figure out what happened, but only got more confused.  
When the tall one finally explained what happened she laughed and called them idiots. She then introduced them to Castiel.  
"The one with long hair is Sam, the idiot is his big brother, Dean. Boys, this is Castiel."  
"Sorry about that," Dean apologised. "Charlie's been complaining about people only ordering pumpkin spiced lattes since it's fall. I thought I could cheer her up. Turns out I can't see through this mask at all." This is the first time he actually studied the boy's face. He had almost the perfect facial structure and lips that looked like they were made for kissing. He had a dusting of freckles on his face. "Maybe I could take you out for something to eat to make up for this?" Dean sounded hopeful.  
"Yeah," Cas answered with a smile. "I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over a year ago and put it on my Tumblr. I decided to put it on here, finally. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
